


Let's add a little punishment

by 6neVer_enOOgh9



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alcohol, Bets & Wagers, Birthday, Friends to Lovers, Games, Grumpy Min Yoongi | Suga, M/M, Party, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-14 02:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18043559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/6neVer_enOOgh9/pseuds/6neVer_enOOgh9
Summary: Annyeong~You know what day it is? Of course you do! Let me tell you either way coz I like to say it that much: It's Min Yoongi's birthday!!!!! 🎉🎁Since he was born in 1993 like me I feel especially close to him!💜 Happy Birthday Yoongi! 💜I wish you all the good things!





	Let's add a little punishment

**Author's Note:**

> Annyeong~
> 
> You know what day it is? Of course you do! Let me tell you either way coz I like to say it that much: It's Min Yoongi's birthday!!!!! 🎉🎁  
> Since he was born in 1993 like me I feel especially close to him! 
> 
> 💜 Happy Birthday Yoongi! 💜  
> I wish you all the good things!

„Why now?” Jungkook asked between two extraordinary sloppy kisses.

It was a good question, one Taehyung had asked himself as well a second after he had laid his lips on the younger’s but had gotten too distracted rather quickly by the feeling of Jungkook’s tongue sparring his own to give it a second thought.

Taehyung had known for some time now that the younger had a crush on him but even though Taehyung himself wasn’t disinterested he had sworn himself not to act on it. He knew out of experience that it wasn’t a good idea to start something with friends. It might be all rosy and paradise while it lasted but once it was over it turned sour. And not the good candy kind of sour.

He had made that mistake once and wouldn’t repeat it again, even more so since he really cherished Jungkook and wouldn’t want to lose him ever. He had told himself that the feelings would diminish over time and leave on their own but they seemed to have grown only stronger over the years. Even Jungkook, who Taehyung had hoped would lose interest, was still acting like a love-struck teenage boy around him after all those years.

So the answer as to why his tongue was buried deep inside Jungkook’s mouth now was simple yet scary: he wanted to. No, rather than want it was need. He needed to. He couldn’t imagine not kissing Jungkook ever again, couldn’t even spare a second to think about breaking the kiss because his body had finally taken control over his brain, his heart up front, edging Taehyung to tighten his embrace a little bit more.

 

 

Everything had started out totally normal.

It was Yoongi’s birthday and the guys had gathered up at his house to throw a little party. And with little, he meant little. It was only their strange circle of best friends, seven guys who couldn’t have been any more different and still be so similar.

A lot of booze, food and loud music had helped to get everyone in a relaxed and happy mood, even Yoongi looked as if he was having fun. Simple, of course, but still one of the best ways to enjoy themselves. When the night grew longer they started to play games. It didn’t take long though until Yoongi started to get bored and drifted off while Jimin and Taehyung made a game out of trying to block the other and didn’t pay much attention to the actual game anymore.

"Let's add a little punishment." Jungkook suggested, annoyed by the lack of competition and suddenly everyone was focused again. After another round the official loser was Jimin but thanks to Taehyung being caught cheating (repeatedly) he was disqualified and therefore had to share the punishment with Jimin.

“So what is the punishment?” Jimin asked, whereas a series of suggestions rained upon them, one crazier than the other until Jimin raised his hand to interrupt them. “Okay, stop! You guys are useless. Taehyungie and I will choose the punishment ourselves.”

“What?! How is that a punishment?” and “Not fair!” Jin and Jungkook exclaimed at the same time making Hoseok laugh.

“We’ll chose the punishment for each other. So Taehyungie chooses mine and I’ll pick his. Fair enough?”

There was still a bit of grumbling but at last everyone agreed thanks to Yoongi intervening that they had one chance to pick and would have to do whatever the other said, no argueing. And probably because they knew that the two friends gave each other just as much shit as they liked each other.

“Taehyung, you go first.” Yoongi commanded.

Taehyung’s mind raced for a suitable punishment. It needed to be something the other would suffer his part but not as cruel for Jimin to get serious about his own punishment because his friend knew exactly how to make him suffer well.

“Eh? It seems our Taehyungie isn’t able to come up with anything.” Yoongi suddenly started with everyone oohing and ahhing. “If you won’t say anything by the count of five that’s good enough you’ll have to execute the punishment alone. One!”

Yoongi started to count, the others joining him right away while Jimin smiled widely. 

“Two!”

“Wait a moment.” Taehyung tried to stop them so he could concentrate but it was in vain.

“Three!”

“Wait! Wait, wait, wait, wait! Just a second okay?”

“Four!” Of course they wouldn’t listen.

“Okay, I got it!” Taehyung blurted, not really having a plan yet but also unwilling to let the chance slip to torture his bestie a bit.

“What?” - “Tell us!” - “What is it?”

All of them spoke at once, looking expectantly at him. Taehyung almost laughed at how eager all of them got if one was about to be punished. Only the thought of him being the next target kept him from it.

“It’s something really good.” Taehyung promised to get himself some more time to think about it. A quick glance into their faces told him they didn’t buy it.

“Yah~ you don’t have anything, right?” It was Yoongi again that spoke, ready to tease him by snatching away his chance. What he didn’t know was that he delivered Taehyung an idea right there when he looked at him.

“I do, hyung.” Taehyung said, keeping his face neutral.

“Oh? Then finally tell us!”

“Okay, okay.” Taehyung surrendered, holding up his hands as a peace offer. “For the next 24 hours, without any break, Jiminie needs to…” Taehyung made a little pause to raise the tension. He looked around his friends who still sat in a circle on the floor. He looked at each and every one, letting his eyes rest on them for a while before continuing on to the next one, taking in their different states of amusement and expectation. He paused a bit longer on Jimin and finally he let his eye rest on Yoongi, not even trying to hide the grin anymore that spread on his lips. “…hold Yoongi’s hand!”

For a second it was silent enough in the room to hear a needle fall. Then all hell broke loose. Hoseok was the first to start laughing his ass off, soon followed by Jin and the other members, even Jimin, while Yoongi protested vocally as to why he was dragged into it.

“It was you hyung who said that we only got one chance at picking the punishment and that we would have to stick to it.” Taehyung argued, knowing well Yoongi had no chance to get out of it anyway since the other guys seemed to like the idea - a lot.

Yoongi continued complaining but no one paid him any attention when Hoseok asked about Taehyung’s punishment in return. Jimin strode over to Yoongi who was still whining and grabbed his hand. But although Yoongi acted as if it was the most horrible thing ever all of them could see he didn’t even try to retract his hand.

Jimin, too, looked pleased, giving Taehyung hope his own punishment wouldn’t be that bad.

“If I have to hold hyung’s hand for the next 24 hours,” Jimin started, holding up their linked hands, “Taehyungie has to hug one of the here attendee for the same time.”

It was as if the room froze in time. None of the guys moved a muscle to not gain Jimin’s attention inadvertently and end up as collateral of the punishment just as Yoongi had.

“Hyung,” Jimin said turning to Yoongi, “since it’s your birthday how about you choose the other party?”

That little…! Taehyung was done for. Yoongi’s happy smile only confirming it.

“Hyung, wait-“ Taehyung tried to appeal to the elder but of course Yoongi wouldn’t let him talk further.

“The maknae, of course! Congratulation Jungkook, you just earned yourself a day in your hyung’s arms!”

Taehyung watched how Jungkook’s cheeks flushed at the laughter of his other hyungs and couldn’t help thinking how cute he looked. Only when he moved to look at Taehyung and the latter saw how his muscles moved under his shirt he was reminded that next to cute he also was something totally different. Something dangerously attractive. And he would be glued to him for the next 24 hours. Just how should he hide his feelings like that?

Taehyung swallowed his dread and put on his poker-face. He walked over to Jungkook and dropped right behind him, enclosing the bulky younger in his arms. Well, it could be worse. After all it’s not as if they didn’t hug on other occasions. He just had to hold his emotions in check.

With his new found determination, Taehyung squeezed the guy in his arms tighter, as if to reassure Jungkook that everything would be okay.

His determination had been put on several hard trials though as the members seemed strong-willed to make him suffer as much as possible. The hardest had been when Jungkook was challenged to do ten push-ups in under one minute. Not thinking about the little addition to his back Jungkook accepted, assuming it an easy win. Only when he had gotten up and in position to do them Yoongi quirked up.

“Ah Taehyungie, what are you doing? Have you forgotten about your part of the punishment?”

Jungkook and Taehyung looked at Yoongi in unison, perplexed by the sudden reminder.

“What? But Jungkookie…” Taehyung started, trying to defend the fairness of the younger’s bet but Yoongi’s expression made clear he wouldn’t have any of it. Maybe Taehyung shouldn’t have fooled with him, he realised belated.

He scrambled up and on Jungkook’s back before Yoongi had the chance to say anything. Jungkook complained but still started on the challenge as Jin called the start. To Jungkook’s honour was to say that he made four whole push-ups with Taehyung on his back without dropping once but of course it didn’t suffice and the time was over.

Jungkook promptly complained about how unfair it was and that the conditions hadn’t been clear enough. It went on until Hoseok and Jimin agreed to let him rechallenge – under the same conditions of course.

Jungkook accepted and Taehyung wondered what the younger thought would change only because he now knew Taehyung would be on his back. 

When the elder readied himself to climb on top of Jungkook again, he got the answer as the younger ushered him in front instead. Once Taehyung sat face to face, Jungkook pushed him fown until he lied on the floor, with Jungkook on top of him. Taehyung finally got what the younger had planned. Of course he had to hug Jungkook, but they never said in which way. Like this he could stay on the floor with a loos embrace on Jungkook while the other did his push-ups. Smart little brat!

This time it was the hyungs complaining but they couldn’t really do anything. After some quarrels they finally accepted and started the challenge.

Only that when Jungkook came down for the first push-up both guys realised the problem in this solution. Taehyung’s heart sped up an unhealthy amount as soon as Jungkook’s face drew closer and by the look of Jungkook’s big eyes he realised the same thing as he did.

Jungkook’s face was hovering over Taehyung’s, only a breath away, his body close enough for Taehyung to feel the younger’s body heat. Before they knew what was happening the time was over once again, Jungkook tearing his eyes away from Taehyung’s as Jin yelled “Fail!”

The guys thought of a few more things to torture the two youngest but as the night dragged on they all got sleepy. Having no more mercy with the 24h-rule than a quick bathroom break Jimin had to sleep in Yoongi’s bed while Jungkook and Taehyung got another room for themselves. Of course with only one bed.

That alone wouldn’t have bothered Taehyung at all since the two often slept together, most of the time cuddled up. What made it strange was that Taehyung still couldn’t forget about the push-up episode, his heart refusing to slow down.

Once they were tucked under the covers Taehyung tried to will himself to relax. It was helpful that Jungkook had turned the other was so he was now hugging his back. Taehyung closed his eyes and breathed in Jungkook’s scent to calm down. Surprisingly it helped.

Until Taehyung moved his hand a little and came across Jungkook’s chest which almost vibrated with his rapid heartbeat.

Taehyung’s finger paused, knowing well what it meant and how Jungkook felt about him and he should be damned if he didn’t yearn to act on it. His own heart answered in the same rhythm.

Before he knew what he was doing Taehyung’s lips touched Jungkook’s neck, pressing a soft kiss on the tender skin.

He felt Jungkook freeze next to him, keeping still as the dead. At least until Taehyung started a journey with his lips, leaving a wet trail up to Jungkook’s ear. The younger moaned when Taehyung softly nibbled at Jungkook’s ear but only when Taehyung called Jungkook’s name quietly the other turned around.

Still in Taehyung’s arms Jungkook turned around, facing Taehyung, examining his eyes for a moment before Taehyung pressed his mouth against Jungkook’s. Jungkook, reluctant at first, gave in fast to the pleasure, kissing back just as eagerly as Taehyung kissed him.

After a while he seemed to have gained a fraction of his brain back as he asked Taehyung why now, leading to the current situation.

Taehyung didn’t know, he couldn’t explain himself why he was so thoughtless.

“I can’t. I just can’t bear it any longer. I need you, Kookie.”

“Are you drunk?” Jungkook asked, sounding afraid for the answer. Afraid, Taehyung was doing it for all the wrong reasons. Afraid, he would regret it in the morning. And maybe also afraid he had to stop Taehyung. Afraid because he wanted it so badly.

“Are you?” Taehyung asked instead of answering.

“I hadn’t had a drink since we started with the games.” Jungkook denied whereas Taehyung smiled and pecked the others lips again.

“And I have been clinging to your back ever since. Means, I didn’t get to the booze table as you didn’t go anywhere near it.”

“Is this all right? Won’t you regret it?” Jungkook asked before they could lose themselves again in kissing.

Taehyung thought about it but as Jungkook still was so close to him, looking all handsome but cautious, he only had one answer. 

“I won’t. I made up my mind. I was afraid of what would happen when it won’t work out but know what? We just won’t let it get there. I’m sure we can make it. We just won’t let it turn bad. That’s all we have to do, simple enough isn’t it?”

Jungkook grinned and nodded before he leaned in and gave Taehyung another kiss but the latter pulled back before it hot too heated.

"How about we treat it as a game?" 

"A game?!" Jungkook didn't seem that attracted to the idea. "You think of our relationship as a game?" 

Okay, it did sound bad like that. "No! No, no, no. Just... It has some similarities. I want our future to be happy and exciting with lots of fun and tension. We build a team and gain alleys, fight foes. And if one is to give up beforehand it counts as losing. So let's add a punishment. We can ask Jimin and Yoongi to think of it, maybe they come up with something like locking us in a room for 24 hours or something so we surely will make up again or... "

Taehyung lost trail of his thoughts as he looked into Jungkook’s eyes. The younger shook his head in disbelieve but ultimately he cracked a smile. 

"You're the strangest human ever, hyung." 

"You knew that beforehand." Taehyung deadpanned. 

"True." Jungkook chuckled. "And I love you for it! So okay, let's make it a never-ending-game and add a little punishment for the loser. Even though - just saying - you do know that both of us lose if we're supposed to be a team, right?" 

Taehyung wanted to argue but he had trouble to think of something as Jungkook leaned in again, his lips drawing dangerously close before he tilted his head in the last moment and mouthed along his jaw instead. His tongue followed the sharp line until he reach his ear. 

"Then let's start the game. But just so we are clear: no cheating allowed, hyung." 

Taehyung shuddered from the hot breath running over his ears and the teeth that scratched along his lobe but his lips ultimately turned upward when he thought of something. 

"What about shortcuts and headstarts?" Taehyung asked, letting his hands wander down Jungkook’s back until they reached his butt. "I'd really like to jump a level or two!" 

Jungkook’s soft moan was music in Taehyung’s continusely abused ear.

"I won't stop you, Taehyung. But I'll might make you repeat them when I catch up."

"I'm looking forward to it." Taehyung grinned, tightening his grip and pulling them even closer together.


End file.
